Rena Ryuuguu
by JigokuShoujosRevenge
Summary: Rena's first psychotic meltdown. yonde kudasai. M for violence , language , and suggestive stuff. Flames okay. REVISED.


**first fanfic yaaaaay dont expect it to be good but hey someone can point out the screw ups**

--

Rena Ryuuguu was a good person. Cute in every way. She dressed cute. She looked cute. She sounded cute. She even collected cute things. Everything she saw was cute! Her catch

phrase was "Omochikaeri." And that was because of her desire of cute things.

One thing that didn't go, was her personality that most never saw. Rena Ryuuguu was mentally unstable. Swelling anger would rise in her when confronted with betrayal. Her first breakdown was when she was out with her mother stopping at a ice-cream parlor for her favorite dessert, a banana split. The betrayal was not only to her but to her father as she listened horrified while her okaasan smiled happily and seemed to slowly rip a knife through her body. "Rena, will you come stay with me. I've found a different daddy whose fathering my baby and -"

"URUSEI!" Rena screamed slapping her split to the floor," You bitch!! how can you do this!? I'd rather die than stay with a slut like you!" This anger brought her close to bashing this whore's head through the table. _"This bitch. How can she do this?," _Staring at the melting ice cream sliding from it's dish fed her rage. _She was trying to buy me off with ice-cream? _Rena stood from her chair, her hands clenched into fists,her blue eyes slit. "WHORE" she yelled as she slapped her mother across the face. She turned and ran with tears beginning to crown around the corner of her eyes. She ran to her broken home into the arms of what was left.

_Later_

--

Rena and her otoosan were at the principal's office. Her blinding hate was converted into to pointless destruction. She walked emotoinlessls through the school bashing in every window. As she waited for them to stop bickering her thoughts fell upon her mother. _She drained away my happiness...We were so...so...We were such a picture perfect family._ "Rena." A voice broke her thoughts like glass, scattering her mind. "Rena" her otoosan said again.

"Yes"her voice sounded as though she had done nothing wrong to begin with. His expression said time to go. When they started to walk, Rena trailed sluggishly behind. Piecing her thoughts together. _If I killed that man, Okaasan might - no we don't need mommy anymore..._

A surprising announcement caught Rena off-guard. Her father gave the news that they were moving out of this house and out of the city. "Rena, wouldn't it be nice to get away and start over with a clean slate? There are so many memories here... I just don't think this is the best place to stay anymore."

"Those memories are all that left! All of it, this lie we live! I was happy living it. Those memories won't ever go away! A clean slate? It won't ever be clean! The past will follow and haunt us no matter where we run and hide!" Rena ran upstair and with the same bat that she vandalized the school with, ransacked her room, screaming and cursing without caring who heard.

_Later_

"I know you aren't to thrilled about moving, but maybe if you saw the place, you might resent it a little less?" His voice was filled with hope. Actually, a desperate, pleading scratch. Rena gave a sincere smile and laugh to reassure him. Faking emotions became so easy. "You know, we used to live here a long time ago. But probably you don't remember. You were so small."

"Hontoo? Why did we move?"

"I found a much better job." His smile turned serious. "Rena listen, I'm going to be talking to some realitors, but you don't need to. I want you to explore around, get to know people and places. Can you do that?" I nod was all that was given before she ran in a random direction.

The path she walked was lonely. No one was in sight. That made it all the more surprising when she heard the footsteps following, echoing, her. The presence wasn't frightening her, it was comforting.

An hour later, she caught up with her father. "Otoosan, I like it here!" He smiled as relief swept him in a tidal wave. He patted the top of Rena's head. "I'm glad."

_Later_

Her mother came by. She quietly lingered in the doorway of Rena's room. The holes that were bashed in the wall were plastered closed. All her things were gone and the carnage her room once was, was now a simple wooden table in the middle of the room. "Here, this is the prescription your doctor told me to give you. It needs refilling in three weeks. Take two a day." She paused studying Rena with wary eyes. She was curled up into a tight ball while sitting up. Her face was hidden by her knees. "Remember you can come live with me if you want. Anytime." Dropping the white bag, holding the meds, on the only table in the room and left.

Rena moved her head to stare at the white blob that mocked her. A raised hand was all it took to silence it. She watched the pills scatter about the floor. Those damn pills. It was because she couldn't sleep. It was because of her dealings with Oyashiro-sama. Every night staring over her, sometimes talking barely a whisper, in her ear. Sometimes just staring at her. He followed her too.

She stood and drew herself a warm bath. She sat in it for hours not moving. Thoughts raced through her head. Thoughts of all sorts. Faster and faster they came, refusing to let up. Finally she couldn't take it. She needed the quiet! With the razor on the toilet next to her, she slit both wrists.

Peace over came her. The bath water was so warm, but being dyed red. It didn't matter anymore though. Suddenly her peace was disrupted by a voice calling out to her. It was so far away. _"Rena? Rena? Are you ok- Oh God! Rena can you hear me? Rena stay with me now! Re-" _The voice faded completely. When she could hear again, she heard a weird siren right next to her ear. She felt like she was moving. The man next to her was talking, but she was tired again...

She layed still on the hospital bed, staring at the black shadow standing over. She couldn't speak, but she managed to mouth out: _Gomenasai, Oyashiro-sama._

She left the hospital and put on a wonderful facade for her father. She was all smiles and pleasantness. She made it look like everything was back to normal. She regularly began talking walks every day, telling her Otoosan it helped to calm and relax her. In truth, it was part of the plan Oyashiro-sama had created for her. A plan to get her revenge and to destroy the manifesting evil.

_Later_

The dinner was lousy. It wasn't that Otoosan wasn't a family kind of guy. It was just that he was used to having a woman cook. Rena ate quietly not caring of the akward silence that was so obvious. She had lost all feeling now that Otoosan was slowly drowning in an ocean of his own grief. _It's tonight. I won't have anymore time once we move to Hinamiziwa...Hinamizawa...Why would this matter anyway..._"Sumimasen, Otoosan I'm going for my walk now." Rena stared at her Otoosan as he barely nodded to indicate his depressed way of saying "Okay just promise to be careful."

She grabbed the bag at the door containing a short shovel, her favorite cleavor, a rubber suit, goggles, trashbags, gloves, and boots. She planned for this for a long time. Creeping through the darkness as silently as a trained ninja could, she slipped towards the house and peered through the darkened window. A man apparantly more handsome and younger than Otoosan was fondling Okaasan - no a meaningless slut. Though dark it was completely obvious they were drunk.

_Good. It'll make things easier. _"Hey baby wanna play with me?" Mrs.Slut's lover asked his voice slightly slurred. Turning to face him Rena's mom almost tripped on her own feet. Smiling a wide stupid grin she replied trying to balance herself on him,"'ocourse Daisuke babe. I'll hid you speek" While stumbling away, Daisuke crouched on the floor and started counting.

Rena, who started changing and preparing while watching the alchohol-induced couple, unlocked the door with the key her mom so dutifully gave her daughter thinking Rena would happily realize her idiot mistake and jump into her mother's arms. _How irionic she values her lifestyle so much yet she gave me the means to destroy it._ Rena fully understood her selfish mother. She wanted Rena not out of maternal love but out of greed. If her mother by some freak accident gained custody over her, Otoosan would be forced to pay child support. _Otoosan was good man. When he got custody of me he told me he didn't need her money. I was all he needed. He didn't even fight over our house. In the end, though, he won alamony and the house, but it was the thought._

Standing above Daisuke, she gripped the cleaver and raised it as fast as her anger rose while staring at him. "I see y-"Daisuke's head split in two. Blood spurt everywhere soaking her, the walls, the floor, and nearby furniture. She stared at the body uncaring. His head was still jammed into the blade. She held onto his neck and pulled it out trying not to thump the cleaver or body on the floor. Gently Rena lowered his body to the ground. _If I hack him to pieces now she'll hear me for sure._

Stalking around the living room, her eyes in slits again like cat eyes, she searched calmly for her bitch( --not supposed to funny)okaasan. _She's just a slut... so she would probably be thinking about slutty things..._The bedroom. Pushing the door open, she peeked in and sure enough the voice rang out " Is that you, Daiski?" Opening the door further she dropped on all fours and crawled into the room. "Oh , Daiski," she moan out,"I'm sooo scared com rescue me."

Reaching the side of the bed her okaasan layed on, she stood up as her okaasan sat up. "Rina?! Whyre yo her?" The dazed woman coughed up blood as the cleaver rested in her chest."SHINEI!!" "SHINEI" "SHINEI" Rena screamed as she forced consecutive blow to the stomach - killing two birds with one stone. "_How could you.Everything was perfect! Everyone was happy_." With every hit blood sprayed her face. The woman was already dead but it still wasn't enough. "Don't die now! It's only just begun!"

Her attacks weakened to where she barely could strike anymore. She grabbed the corpses' hair and dragged it into the hallway to join the lovers in their mutilation. A large mirror caught her eye while passing by. She stared into it and saw stigmata in a twisted manor. Stigmata - to bleed as the holy jesus christ bled. Running down her face, dripping from her eyes, was her mothers blood. It cried for her since the sadness corrupted itself into hate. The real Rena Ryuuguu buried deep inside the lonely abyss of her soul, she truly wept.

She stopped staring. It was beginning to hurt and confuse her. Oyashiro-sama told her to make it look like the serial murders that were taking place. She cut off both of their heads and hands and hid them in different cuboards. Then she stole a sovenoir from both of them, which she planned to burn later.

When she got home, she burned the sovenoirs (a watch and a necklace), the rubber suit, and dipped her cleaver into the fire. She knew the cleaver wouldn't burn, but she needed to set it down while she went to get bleach to clean it. She crept around quietly, not wanting to wake her dad, who was asleep.

_Later_

Rena got out of the car holding all the bags she could carry as she helped her father to the door. She took a deep breath and looked around happily. Genuine smiles. _A clean slate._


End file.
